


Quantic Dream Drabbles and Headcanons

by c0llarfull, personalanxietyman



Series: What the fuck am I doing [2]
Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fahrenheit | Indigo Prophecy (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: Also regular canon stuff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Angst, Blood, Blood and (possible) Gore, Character Death, Child Murder, Drug Use, Humans, Hurt/Comfort, In some chapters I mean-, More tags will be added later, Multi, Robots, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unusual Abilities, abuse maybe?, blood warning, crossovers, fluff too, friendships, might have smut?, no beta we die like men, powers, we don’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0llarfull/pseuds/c0llarfull, https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalanxietyman/pseuds/personalanxietyman
Summary: Title! Drabbles for Quantic Dream video games, all the way back from Fahrenheit/Indigo Prophecy to Detroit: Become Human. They vary in length. Will contain crossovers, ships, as well as canon-typical stories and whatnot.





	1. One - Northan (Heavy Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to the huge thing of Quantic Dream games. You might not know some of these but that’s okay! Feel free to skip around as you please. 
> 
> Three hundred seems like a bit much but with the two of us, it shouldn’t be that hard. We’ll put who wrote what before the chapter starts, though you should be able to tell by our writing style and how we space regardless.
> 
> Enjoy!

**One: Northan (Norman/Ethan)**

**Written by: deviantlyfbi**

 

 

As usual, there was rain pattering down heavily. It was consistently like this in fall; nonstop rain that seemed to drown out everything in it. So fucking typical. Norman hated it more than anything in the world. And truthfully, it sort of made him miss Washington. 

 

So why was he still here?

 

At first, he wasn’t entirely sure. He jut figured he was going to feel a bit nostalgic when thinking back on this case. Then it became the theory of, “Well maybe I’m looking for something”. And then finally, it all became clear to him: Ethan Mars. 

 

That’s really all his mind concluded, but he didn’t know _what_ it was about the father that made him this way. Though Carter had jabbed to him that it was love... maybe he wasn’t entirely wrong. Maybe... maybe he did love Ethan. 

 

He supposed he had to find out.


	2. Two: Apologies (Detroit: Become Human)

**Two: Apologies (DBH)**

 

 

Connor wanted to apologize. 

Honestly, he did. He treated Hank badly since they had first met, and only began to realize so after his deviancy. It made him feel like a bad partner _,_ and he didn’t even know why these thoughts occurred, or where these thoughts came from. They had been lingering for days. 

Today was the day he was gonna do something about it. That’s what he decided when he came out of stasis mode. 

It was early when he did, around 5:30A.M. Having nothing to do, he just took his place on the sofa and looked out the window. The sun was barely up. _Hank probably won’t be up until later. He’ll have a bit of a hangover too, I assume._ He chuckled softly at the memory from the night before. 

Well, now he supposed the waiting game would do. For four hours. 

* * *

It didn’t feel like forever, but _finally_ Hank was out of bed. Connor had made breakfast a few minutes before, so it must’ve been the smell of bacon that make the gruff man roll out of bed.  

“Hello, Hank,” Connor smiled. “Breakfast is ready, if you couldn’t already tell.”

”Yeah, I could,” Hank laughed softly, sitting down to eat. “Thanks, Connor.”

Connor nodded but didn’t say anything.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Hank eating, the lieutenant looked up at his android partner. “Connor, what’s on your mind? You seem very... occupied.”

”Hm? Oh, yeah. My apologies, Hank. I just...” Connor couldn’t articulate. “I feel bad that I wasn’t really the best to you and I haven’t apologized yet. It’s not fair to you.”

Hank chuckled. “Connor, I was a big a dick to you as you were to me, if not more so. You don’t need to feel bad, okay? If it makes you any better, your apology is accepted. Now don’t think on it any more.”

Connor smiled, just slightly. “Thanks, Hank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not intended to be Hank/Connor but can be if you want it to.


	3. Three: A Helpful Hand (Beyond: Two Souls, Heavy Rain)

**Three: A Helpful Hand (Beyond: Two Souls, Heavy Rain)**

 

 

It didn’t take much to freak Jodie out. Especially with what was going on, she was always on top alert. _What if he gets me? What if he gets us?_ She might not have been a little boy but she did panic easy. Aiden always seemed to protest to that. 

And Aiden wasn’t particularly happy when Jodie finally had enough, with everything else on her back, and wanted to shift the weight to the police. Lexington didn’t have the most trustworthy of cops but they could do something, couldn’t they? They’re police, after all. 

Sitting and waiting might not have been what she had in mind. 

It had already been thirty minutes and still, not a cop had showed to assist her. Jodie was contemplating getting up and leaving, and had almost made up her mind when a man walked in, his suit and coat muddy. _He looks trustworthy._ Aiden disagreed and showed it by shifting the chair next to her. 

“Stop it,” Jodie hissed, “I have to go to someone.”

Without a second thought she launched up from the chair and approached the muddy man, much to Aiden’s dismay. “Excuse me? Excuse me, sir!” She managed to wave him down. 

The brunette man whipped around to look at Jodie. “Oh, uh, hello, miss...?”

”Marina,” Jodie blurted out, “My name’s Marina. I wanted to talk to you about maybe putting in some safety precautions, if that’s possible.”

”I’m not entirely sure,” the man replied, his pale blue eyes studying her, “I don’t work here, I’m just here to close the Origami Killer case.” He thought for a minute. “I don’t think FBI agents have any ability to do anything out of what they’re assigned to. Sorry.”

 _Shit! He’s FBI?! Oh my god, you stupid woman!_ Jodie froze up, and the man seemed to see it clearly. He stepped a bit closer and looked at her in the eye. “Tell you what,” he spoke softly, “I can see you’re being hunted. Probably by all federal agencies to exist, I wouldn’t be surprised. I’m not gonna arrest you. There’s a friend of mine, he lives in this apartment.” He passed her a small piece of paper. “Go to him. He’ll let you stay with him for as long as you need; tell him Norman sent you.”

Jodie blinked. “How did you know?”

”I’m a criminal profiler, it’s easy for me to read the signs. Trust me; I have no intention of arresting you. You’re not _my_ target.”

”I-I don’t know how to thank you,” Jodie gasped, “It feels like every other federal agent is...”

”You don’t need to thank me, just stay as safe you can.”

 

 

Jodie was so surprised stepping out of the precinct that she wanted to laugh. Someone was going to keep her safe, at least until she could get back on her feet. “We’ll be okay, Aiden,” she chuckled, “We’ll be okay.”

For once, Aiden didn’t object. 


	4. Four: Trust Me (Fahrenheit/Indigo Prophecy, Detroit: Become Human)

**Four: Trust Me (F/IG, D:BH)**

 

 

”Kara, what is this place?”

 

Alice’s cautious voice snapped Kara from her thoughts. “This is where we were told to go. At least, I think...” She looked down at the small ripped paper in her hand. “Yeah. This is definitely it.”

 

Alice only replied with a shiver. _She’s freezing... we need to get in._ Kara grabbed the little girl’s hand and stepped into the apartment lobby. That seemed to help as Alice stopped shaking and let out a small breath. 

 

The receptionist at the counter looked up. “Hello,” He smiled softly, “How can I help you?” He was old, around his seventies. Kara had to wonder why it wasn’t an android at the desk, but she didn’t ask. She just showed him the piece of paper she had received. 

 

Both Kara and Alice stiffened when the man chuckled. “Ah, you’re here to see Lucas. He’s a bit eccentric, I have to warn you. A nice fellow, though. What brings you to his apartment?”

 

The lie came easy. “We’re here for a friend,” Kara answered with a nervous smile, “To deliver a message.”

 

”I see. Well, here’s his room number,” The old man wrote it down on the back of the paper, “Fourth or fifth from the top floor.”

 

Kara grabbed the white material quickly. “Thank you,” She muttered before grabbing Alice’s hand and heading over to the elevator. Kara looked down at Alice and gave her hand a soft squeeze. “I’m sure we’ll be okay. If we can’t trust this... Lucas, we can run, okay?”

 

Alice nodded, leaning against Kara tiredly. _She really needs sleep. She’s been up for days and hasn’t gotten rest. I really hope this man can offer us some sort of shelter. Anything._

 

Once the elevator got to the correct floor, Kara stepped out with Alice. She looked down at the paper in her hand. “His apartment is just... down the hall. Adjacent a bit from here.” She looked up. “Come on, Alice, we’re almost there.” It was a short walk to the door. “This is it...”

 

She knocked. It took a few seconds, then a man, around his thirties, opened the door. He eyed Kara and Alice, as if suspicious, but didn’t show it. “Do you need anything?” He asked, his stormy gray eyes still focused on the two of them. 

 

“We need a place to stay,” Kara replied, “Anywhere.”

 

Lucas thought for a minute. “I’m sorry,” he sighed as he began to shut the door, “I can’t help you.”

 

”Wait!” Kara yelped, putting her hand on the door to stop it from shutting completely. Lucas raised an eyebrow, expecting a reason for the desperation. She took a deep breath before showing him her hand, without the synthetic skin. His expression softened immediately.

 

”Come in.” Lucas opens the door, stepping out of the way to let Kara and Alice in. They slowly made their way into the apartment, looking around. For its size, it was relatively empty. “Would she like anything?” Lucas asked, looking at Alice. 

 

When Kara also turned to glance at the little one, Alice shook her head. “No thank you.”

 

”Do you have anywhere she can sleep?” Kara turned her attention back to Lucas, “She hasn’t gotten any rest in days... she really needs it.”

 

Lucas pointed to a door. “My bedroom’s right there. She can sleep in there; I can take the couch.”

 

Kara nodded her thanks before leading Alice into the bedroom. She helped the girl slide off all her winter clothes before tucking her in, looking down at her. “Are you sure you don’t want anything else, Alice?” When Alice shook her head, Kara smiled slightly. “Alright. Sleep tight, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

”Night, Kara...” Alice yawned. 

 

Once Kara was out of the bedroom, she turned to Lucas. “Thank you. Thank you so much, I don’t know what I’d do if we were forced to stay in the cold another day.”

 

Lucas nodded. “Of course. I’ve been aiding deviants ever since this situation started.” He looked at her. “Where are you headed?”

 

”I’m not entirely sure,” Kara shook her head slightly, “A safe haven. Somewhere we won’t be hunted.”

 

Lucas nodded. “There aren’t any android laws in Canada, I believe. You could try to get there, but I warn you; it won’t be easy or safe.”

 

”I’ll do anything to have her safe.” Kara glanced at the door before looking at Lucas again. “Why are you helping deviants to safety?”

 

The android took note of Lucas hesitating. Like he was scared to answer. “I... know what it’s like,” he finally said, “To have to run. To have to fight, just to be safe. I didn’t really have anyone, not until later. I know how hard it is. And if I can do anything to make it easier, no matter what they are, then I will.”

 

Kara was grateful. Not only because of his help, but because he understood. Maybe he wasn’t forced to obey, but he still knew what it was like. “I’m grateful. More than you could possibly understand. It’s so hard to find help anymore.”

 

”I know,” Lucas sighed, “I know. There’s someone I’m in contact with. Someone just a few days along from here; she can help you cross the border. Her name is Rose. I can transfer you her address.”

 

”I would like that. Thank you.”

 

Lucas nodded, getting up. “Oh, and, Kara?”

 

”Yes?”

 

”I know that it’s a bit early to say this.... but good luck. Whatever comes your way, I hope you’ll make it through.”


	5. Dead Man (Fahrenheit/Indigo Prophecy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'what if' scenario -
> 
> What if the Purple Clan screwed up, and instead of resurrecting Lucas they accidentally resurrected Tiffany? So they do their best to compensate by giving Tiffany the ability to see Lucas. (takes place about a year after the game)
> 
> Next fic will be DBH in (late) honor of its 1st anniversary

**FIVE: Dead Man (F/IG)**

 

 

 

The night was relatively young, being it was only nine, but Tiffany was already in bed laying on her side as she awaited her husband who was in the shower. Of course she was using that precious time to talk to the spirit laying next to her.

 

The fine, white outline that was somewhat making up the shape of Lucas Kane was staring right back at her - starry-ish eyes seemingly boring into the depths of her soul. Tiffany had to admit, even though he was dead, his appearance made him look like he was in his early twenties - gray tee, black ripped jeans and hair tussled as opposed to the way it was normally slicked back. There was even a little curl resting on his forehead. And she loved it.

 

“I didn’t realize being able to see your dead boyfriend would made you think he looks a heck of a lot better,” she commented even though she’d seen the same hairstyle every time he appeared for her (minus the curl). The outfit was new though.

 

“This wasn’t me,” Lucas answered, almost breathlessly, rushing to slick his hair back with his hand (to no avail), “My fashion sense doesn’t even exist.”

 

“You wore basically the same thing everyday,” Tiffany huffed, “Now you’re dead and could honestly try out for a model magazine.”

 

Lucas chuckled softly. “Right. How’re things with you and Aidan? He seems to adore you, Tiff.”

 

Tiffany rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t know. He’s so nice, and I love him for that. He respects me. If I want space, he’ll give it to me. He’s an angel. I just… I don’t think he’s right for me. He needs someone who can keep up with him.”

 

“Or you need to stop living in the past.”

 

Tiffany froze, but Lucas just kept going. “You love him, Tiffany. You do, I can see that. And he loves you all the same. You’re not replacing me, like you seem to think you are. I know you love me too. But I’m _dead._ I’m the past. Him? He’s here. He’s now, and he’s waiting. He’ll probably wait till the end of time. Aidan’s an amazing guy, Tiff, and I’d try to put things in motion before you even think about divorce. You’ve only been married for a month.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere. You need me, I’ll be there. But you can’t have a relationship with a dead guy.”

 

Tiffany bit her lip. She was about to answer when Aidan stepped out of the bathroom, his strong, tan build dripping. Lucas quickly disappeared, reappearing at the desk. “Who’re you talking to?” Aidan asked as he slipped on his pyjamas.

 

“M-Myself,” Tiffany lied, “Just saying some weird thoughts out loud.”

 

Aidan smiled and slid into bed with her. “You’re an oddball,” he laughed, ruffling her hair. Tiffany just giggled.

* * *

“This is a horrible idea.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Of course a paranormal research facility would reach out to Tiffany. She thought by telling that lady lieutenant her secret about Lucas would be safe, however her partner overheard and told his girlfriend who went to these guys. Tiffany could tell they made Lucas want to gag. Fun fact about Lucas - he _hated_ the government. He was always an extremely patient guy until it came to the government and its facilities. He never delved himself into politics of any sort. 

 

Tiffany didn’t mind any of that. Frankly, she almost agreed. What she _did_ mind though, was how Lucas had absolutely no problem in showing his impatience. It got to the point where she was extremely tempted in nailing him in the gut. 

 

The middle-aged man on the other side of the desk Tiffany was sitting on, named Percy, leaned forwards. “So, Mrs. Harper. I understand that you might not want to be here, but I need you - and the entity mentioned - to try to cooperate, okay? We want to know all the facts.”

 

Lucas didn’t comment, so Tiffany just nodded for the both of them. “Great,” Percy smiled, “So, tell me about this spiritual being. What’s it like?”

 

”It?” Lucas scoffed. 

 

“He’s the same he’s always been,” Tiffany answered, “I mean, the same he was when he was alive.”

 

”So it’s a he,” Percy scribbled something down, “You’re the same Tiffany Harper who died at the Fun Fair? I’m guessing this ghost attached to you is Lucas Kane.”

 

”Y-Yeah, that’s him.” Tiffany nodded again. 

 

“And he’s two seconds from flipping your desk on your goddamn head,” Lucas snarked, arms folded. 

 

Tiffany breathed out of her nose and silently hoped the paranormal unit didn’t have any plans for her.


End file.
